


Tiga Kepingan

by arterivena (wisteriapinetree)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/arterivena
Summary: "Yang tadi itu ... kencan?""Aku ingin mengisi kekosonganmu.""Hei, Nakajima-kun, kenapa kau selalu sendirian?"#61CintArischa





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arischa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arischa).



> vocaloid © yamaha corporation. no commercial profit gained.
> 
>  
> 
> **a/n: SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN ICHAAAA AKHIRNYA KITA SEUMURAN #kampret. INI FUKASEGUMIYANYA MAAF KAMPRET (eh atau lebih enak disebut fukasenakajima ya (insert lenny here) (insert lenny here too) (insert lenny here too) (too much lenny)). Intinya selamat ulang tahun, semoga kapal-kapalnya berjaya!!!! (syhl gaguna tiap ada yang ultah selalu doain kapalnya mulu tapi kapal itu presyes kan).**
> 
>  
> 
> **eh iya ini drabble ga ada hubungannya satu sama lain oke? beda setting itu semua hehehe soalnya aku ngeshuffle playlist terus muncul aja itu tiga lagu ~~mungkin lagunya gakenal kecuali sarishinohara tapi itu ga penting~~**
> 
>  
> 
> **yaudah happy reading y!!!**

### #1

Fukase telah melangkah, tidak tahu berapa ratus atau ribu jumlahnya sepanjang tengah hari hingga sang surya sebentar lagi terbenam.

Musim panas adalah ... panas. Ya tentu saja. Fukase merasa panas sepanjang ia berjalan, yang satu-dua jam diseling duduk di taman tak sengaja ia lewati atau membeli minuman kaleng dingin jika menemui mesinnya; dan, ah, yang paling penting dari itu semua adalah, dadanya juga memanas.

Karena sebetulnya ia tidak berjalan sendiri, ia tidak duduk sendiri, yang memasukkan uang pas pada mesin penjual minuman kaleng di pinggiran kota pada saat bersamaan juga bukan ia saja. Fukase tersenyum. Saking senangnya ia tidak sadar kalau jarum pendek pada jam tangan di peregelangan tangan kirinya telah menunjuk angka lima.

Saking senangnya juga, Fukase tidak tahu kalau ia tak mengindahkan panggilan namanya yang disertai tepukan di bahu kanan.

"Fukase-kun?"

Saking senangnya ia hanya tersenyum ... sendiri.

"Oy, Fukase-kun?"

Tiba-tiba, mungkin ada angin kencang yang hanya dirasakan Fukase seorang, dunia nyata menyapanya lagi. Fukase berhenti menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan bersikap tenang. "A-ah, ya?" katanya kemudian diikuti kerjapan mata dua atau tiga kali sebelum menyadari bahwa di hadapan mereka hanyalah sebuah stasiun yang lumayan ramai, tujuh hingga sepuluh orang mengantre untuk membeli tiket dan sisanya duduk menunggu kereta berikutnya tiba.

(—dan seorang pemuda kacamata berambut hijau agak panjang, pemuda yang sejak tadi menemaninya mengelelilingi kota, adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menunggu kereta selanjutnya tiba lalu membawa mereka pulang.)

"Sampai di sini saja. Terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong," pemuda itu berkata kembali, membuat Fukase yang lagi-lagi melamun sukses tersentak.

"O-oh, iya," ia membalas kikuk, tangan kanannya menggaruk tengkuk. "Terima kasih juga. Hati-hati, Nakajima-kun."

Setelah itu, pemuda yang Fukase sebut sebagai Nakajima hanya menggurat senyuman tipis seperti jingga yang sedikit melukis langit, sambil pergi masuk stasiun setelah mengangkat tangannya setinggi telinga sebagai isyarat salam terakhir.

Fukase menunduk, untuk entah yang keberapa kali dalam sehari ia tersenyum tidak jelas seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Yang tadi itu ... kencan?_ Fukase bertanya dalam hati. Nakajima tidak mungkin melontarkan sesuatu yang mewakili pertanyaannya ini, tentu saja, tidak ada yang mendengar suara batinnya.

> Apakah ini kencan?  
>  Kau tidak memberiku jawaban  
>  Tapi stasiun yang kita kelilingi ada di depan mata  
>  (Love you only, TOKIO)

.  
.  
.

### #2

Gumiya ingin tahu, apakah Fukase punya seseorang yang bisa mengisi rasa sepinya?

Pagi itu sebuah _pop-up_ notifikasi muncul di bar status ponselnya; ia segera mengecek, dan mendapati seseorang mengunggah satu postingan baru di blognya. Gumiya tidak perlu bertanya dalam hati nlog siapa yang baru saja jumlah postingannya bertambah jika satu-satunya blog yang ia ikuti hanya milik seorang Fukase.

[ . ]—hanya itu yang Gumiya dapat lihat.

Tidak ada judul.

Fukase seharusnya hanyalah seorang lelaki yang sekarang barangkali sibuk mengurusi kerjaan di kantoran seperti halnya para lelaki lain, seharusnya hanya seorang manusia biasa, kalau saja lelaki berambut merah itu tidak memilih jalan ke dunia hiburan.

Gumiya nyaris tiap hari dapat menangkap Fukase di layar televisinya, dan itu belum cukup.

Pernah suatu hari mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja, kali pertama Gumiya melihat sosok yang dikagumi banyak orang, terutama gadis-gadis remaja, berdiri tepat di depan matanya.

Akan tetapi meski Gumiya ingin melupakan kelanjutannya atau bagaimana mekanisme mereka bisa berpapasan, ia pasti selalu ingat bahwa setelah itu mereka kenal satu sama lain, acap kali merencanakan pertemuan di tengah kehidupan keduanya, dan ia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Atau ketika mereka merasa nyaman, frekuensi bertemu kian banyak—kemudian segalanya runtuh begitu saja. Kendati publik tidak mengetahui identitasnya sebagai Nakajima Gumiya, tapi mereka mengecam Sang Idola karena memiliki ... ugh, orientasi seksual yang berbeda?

Gumiya tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana Fukase mulai dicaci sementara ia sendiri tidak mungkin menunjukkan sosok asli di hadapan semua manusia di negeri ini, tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana dunia Fukase seolah-olah rubuh, tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana ia tidak dapat menghubungi Fukase karena barangkali pihak sana yang memaksa lelaki itu untuk mengubah e-mail, nomor ponsel, semuanya.

(—juga tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana pesan terakhir yang ia terima.

 _Aku ingin menghilang._ )

Blog Fukase dahulunya seolah-olah terciprat cat penuh warna, kali ini selalu gelap gulita.

Gumiya tidak tahu sejak kapan, sejak kapan ia ingin mengisi lagi lubang sunyinya.

> Di depan gerbang baru, apakah kau kesepian?  
>  Apakah kau berpikir untuk mati saja?  
>  Aku menyukaimu, sekotor apapun masa depanmu  
>  Atau meski ada masa lalu yang kau sembunyikan  
>  (Sarishinohara, Rib)

.  
.  
.

### #3

"Bibiku punya toko bunga."

Gumiya tidak menjawab. Lelaki ini terlalu aneh. Mungkin benar mereka memang berada di satu kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, tapi berbicara satu sama lain saja tidak pernah bahkan untuk urusan sekolah—lalu tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengajaknya bicara tanpa menyapa, hai, terlebih dahulu.

"Nakajima-kun apa kau mendengarku?"

Tidak mau.

Sudah ia bilang, lelaki itu aneh. Lelaki berambut merah, plester di wajah, oke, cukup. Gumiya tidak ingin tahu siapa namanya atau sekadar nama keluarganya, tapi sialnya ia tahu. Fukase.

Fukase tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya berkeliling taman sekolah sesaat setelah bel pulang berdenting.

Dan Gumiya tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya sendiri karena tanpa dikomando sedikit pun kedua tungkainya bergerak, melangkah bergantian dengan tempo yang lumayan berirama, juga bahkan membiarkan mereka berdua berjalan dengan posisi sejajar tanpa tertinggal satu dua langkah di belakang.

Ah, sudahlah.

"Bibiku punya toko bunga," ulang Fukase dengan nada yang sedikit dibumbui penekanan, berharap lelaki kacamata yang jarang bicara itu mau meresponsnya dengan kata-kata; atau kalau ia beruntung, rentetan kalimat yang amat panjang jadi balasannya.

"Ah, ya?"

Sekali lagi, Gumiya tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya sendiri.

Fukase tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil, cukup aneh sampai-sampai membuat Gumiya semakin ingin melarikan diri dan segera pulang. Akan tetapi Fukase menahan niat itu dengan sebuah kalimat yang sama tidak pentingnya dengan kalimat-kalimat tadi. "Aku jadi sering melihat berbagai macam bunga."

Gumiya menarik napas. Kemudian sehembus zat hasil pembakaran dibuang lewat lubang indera pernapasan.

"Hei, Nakajima-kun," tiba-tiba saja nada bicara yang digunakan Fukase melemah. Mereka masih berjalan bersisian hingga barangkali Gumiya tidak mampu melihat perubahan air mukanya, tapi Fukase melanjutkan, "Kenapa kau selalu sendiri?"

Pertanyaan itu, Gumiya tidak tahu harus menjawabnya bagaimana. Atau bahkan itu tidak perlu ia jawab. Namun tanpa tahu karena apa, lagi-lagi Gumiya merasa pikirannya sedang dikontrol oleh seseorang yang entah siapa, ia membuka suara lagi. "Eum ...."

"Panggil aku Fukase. 'Fukase-kun' juga tidak masalah."

"Um ...," sepertinya Gumiya tidak sengaja memberi pemisah jeda sepanjang satu tarikan napas, "... Fukase-kun."

Fukase tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar-lebar. "Nakajima-kun, kau manis juga."

"Apa?!"

Satu gelak tawa keluar dari bibir si lelaki rambut merah yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya dan mau tidak mau membuat lelaki yang satunya ikut berhenti di sana. Sepuluh detik terlewati hanya dengan tawa milik Fukase, dan matanya ikut terkatup. "Jadi ...?" katanya lagi setelah tawa itu reda, tapi seulas senyum belum luntur dari patrian wajahnya.

"Karena aku ini payah. Nilaiku selalu kecil. Tidak ada yang membutuhkanku, 'kan?" Ah, sudah berapa kali Gumiya tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya sendiri? Seharusnya ia tidak usah menceritakan privasi tapi—hei, kenapa lelaki ini seperti punya daya tari tersendiri yang membuat Gumiya bertindak di luar kebiasaannya?

Fukase mengerjap. "Sudah kubilang, bibiku punya toko bunga," katanya. "Aku jadi sering melihat banyak bunga. Mereka berbeda satu sama lain. Mereka juga berusaha agat kelopaknya mekar."

"—dan inti pembicaraanmu adalah ...?"

"Aku boleh jadi teman pertamamu?"

Gumiya menelan air liur.

"... atau aku boleh jadi pacar pertamamu?"

"Eh?!"

Untuk kali kedua, Fukase tertawa lepas.

> Di dunia ini, setiap bunga tidak sama  
>  Setiap orang memiliki bakat yang berbeda  
>  Agar bunga itu mekar, berusalah dengan baik  
>  (Sekai ni Hitotsu dake no Hana, SMAP)

. ****.  
  
.


End file.
